2014.03.09 - Grounded: Apokolips NOW: Last Rites
Tony's been waiting in the Watchtower since the assault on Apokolips started. He has four of his Iron Legion with him, making it a total of five Iron Men here. He opened the wormholes around planetary orbit, and ushered the other three dozen suits through them to provide backup and help the assault on the planet itself. He himself has a different mission altogether, and it's the most important part of the plan. In fact, it's the WHOLE plan. The whole point of all this. When the time approaches, and Darkseid has been sufficiently distracted, Tony knows it's time. He's been waiting with Superman the whole time. It takes the right time, the perfect moment that Tony needs to wait for to enact this part of the plan. Carol Danvers, just returned from the attack, power at zero and exposed to space for a few seconds is released form the Iron Man suit keeping her alive. She was already unconscious, laying on a medtable near Diana, who she herself is recovering from a back full of shrapnel. Donna Troy and Cassie Sandsmark sit near her, awaiting for her to regain consciousness. Tony wishes he could be here for Carol when she wakes up, but alas, he can't be. He has an appointment to keep with the Dark Knight and the Last Son of Krypton. Darkseid has just had his eye put out by Carol and Wonder Woman's attack, and they in return were paid back for the kindness, which Tony very quietly stepped in to make the save on. Having made a last check on the ladies and bidding farewell to the two young Amazonians, he returns to where the Kryptonian waits near the main command center of the Watchtower. "Alright, Superman. It's time. Let's go get that crystal." - Tony takes a brief look around the Watchtower, "Ok Stark -" he says to himself, "come back with your shield or on it." The faceplate envelopes Tony's face and the suit pressurizes, becoming spaceworthy and he jumps, feet first, through the wormhole. "Alright," Superman begins, squaring his shoulders in his suit of Stark-forged armor, "I'm ready." The faceplate slips into place, sealing him within the armor in a similar fashion. He doesn't wait or hesitate. He's still determined and even without near-invulnerability he still seems quite prepared to fling himself at a geared-for-war Apokolips. "Let's go." Batman, of course, is along with the other three; donned in his grandest of bat-attire. The three of them press through the portal in tandem, appearing as close as Tony can get to the signature of the yellow crystal as he can while being sure it doesn't result in opening into a firepit or a wall. It turns out to be a broad bridge flanked on either side by roaring firepits and ornate columns. Far behind can be seen the black sky and metal buildings of Apokolips, as well as countless mobile armies. A massive metal grate blocks the entrance at three points. There's little hope Tony could have broken through with his technology, and he arrived only a meter past the last one. "Recon." is all Batman says, firing a bat-grappler into the bat-grill above, filtering out the toxic smoke. Yanking it off, he then bat-leaps up into it, vanishing shortly after. He left the device to break down the crystal and rejuvenate Batman's power in Tony and Clark's hands. This is too valuable a time to get information on the city to pass up his infiltration. Ahead is a massive pair of double doors, nearly a city block. There is a panel to the left of it, with a small square and nothing else. The technology of it seems high... but all readings confirm that just pass this vault is the prize they seek...!! Tony looks over to Kal, "Watch my back while I get us. It might take some time, this is high end security.", and then rushes up to the panel, "JARVIS - let's tag team this thing. Bring up the 1028k crypto tool, and start running the permutations. I'm gonna pull schematics of the circuits themselves." - he says within the helmet, the HUD switching perspectives to start analyzing the the panel as the AI handles the number crunching. The Alpha unit of the Iron Legion have arrived behind the three, taking up a semi-circle defensive position along the perimter where they landed. Superman nods his head, holding his silence for the moment and turning so he stands back to back with Iron Man. He stands a few paces behind the Iron Legion units, training the powerful sensors built into the helmet on the area around him. Keeping an eye out for any unwelcome guests. The machinery is revealed to be exceptionally high tech. Beyond anything Tony has ever handled. His concept of circuits are laughable. This is an energy matrix. The slot is to accept a device that has a very specific energy wavelength to unlock it. And to make matters worse, there are slight warbles, as the lock shifts every second. Assumably, the key does the same. There's no rhyme or reason to it that JARVIS' computer processing power can try to guess in the limited timeframe allowed. Tony has only one option: To manage to figure out and apply the energy signal within that one second window. And, he is certain... if he fails, the door will seal shut, and Darkseid will be alerted. The fate of the entire infiltration rests in his robotic fingers... Tony gets the readout from the schematics, and the bad news from JARVIS as he makes sense of the matrix. It's more advanced than he's used to dealing with, but nothing is ever beyond him. He realizes what he has to do, the chance he has to do it, and the stakes if he fails. "Confusion (Pump Panel Reconstruction Mix)" - New Order. Tony starts it on his internal comms. Then watches. Sure enough, the rhythm matches up with the music. It might mean nothing to anyone else, but to Tony it means everything. Tony switches to EM view within the HUD as music and energy pulses as one. Using the BPM of the song as a place to start, he starts running a search for a matching signatures. It appears random. Nothing, however, is random. Tony sees the energy frequency, and how it changes and how quickly it changes. More importantly, he's able to lock into the degree of change - a sequence that changes the freqency of energy used by point-zero-six-two kilohertz every time it changes. Tony applies this and is able to successfully predict the next ten changes of the energy signature. Making the proper adjustment to his repulsor, Tony raises his palm as the music plays and predicts the frequency ten more jumps away and waits. When the time comes, he fires the repulsor at its lowest setting, at a sustained level, and hopes like hell he gets it right. Superman maintains his vigil, looking this way and that in case any particularly nasty Apokoliptian denizen decides to show up and stop them. He listens as Tony works on the door, glancing over his shoulder and calling back. "I would've just punched through it ... " After a moment of doubt there's a loud BEEP of affirmation. The double doors slide backwards with a rasp then glide open with surprising speed and smoothness, revealing a large circular room with massive, thick walls and the same fire pit below. Within the center is a raised plateform of metal plates, flanked by more of that fire. The dome circles up to the ceiling, seeming of an impregnable material reinforced by energy even further. Superman might wonder if he could easily break through it even at the height of his powers. And standing at the center is a raised pedestal, where the large crystal normally sits. Also here, to the chagrin of the heroes present, is a tall and slender man in a crimson robe, currently holding said crystal and analyzing it carefully with a Mother Box. He turns, looking confused. "What...?" DeSaad! "ARMAGEDDON MODE INITIATED. LOCKDOWN." The doors immediately shift, beginning to slide shut!! It's in or out, and the decision is one way!! Iron Man moves without hesitation. He fires his heel repulsors and is in through the doors as the word "LOCKDOWN" is says, he flies forward, straight for DeSaad. Doing an impression of the Kryptonian behind him, he perfectly executes his own version of Superman's classic punch, sticking a three point stance landing after landing it. "Surprise." Tony's digitized voice says, dryly. Superman almost hesitates to get locked somewhere on Apokalips without his powers. Mostly because he's with other people who are here because of him. Still, when Stark flies into the vault he immediately follows after him. He pauses to take a look at the great room around them, jetting towards DeSaad as well. But where Iron Man seeks to punch the New God, Superman tries to wrest the crystal from him. That's why they're here, after all. DeSaad staggers backwards, bringing up his Mother Box with a look of fear. Suddenly, a shield of energy manifests, and Tony's shield impacts it with tremendous force. Superman as well would find himself smacking into it, not immediately able to get past. The energy dissipates all around, causing the forcefield to crackle, but it doesn't break. "F,fools!! What are you doing here?! I could call Darkseid right this moment!!" ...He doesn't, though. The reason? He's not supposed to be in here either, and he'd also get vaporized. The crystal remaining under his arm, he aims the Mother Box at Tony, firing an intense but narrow beam. It looks harmless. It's not, though. It would literally atomize Tony head to toe if it hit; his suit and JARVIS are hopefully kind enough to warn him. That toy of his is giving off godlike readings of potency and ability!! JARVIS doesn't even warn, Tony. The AI simply works the suit for him, much faster than he could, giving DeSaad the illusion that Tony himself is MUCH faster than he actually is. Meanwhile, the last of the Alpha Unit of the Iron Legion fly through the doors as it closes with a finality that echoes through the chamber. "Alpha Unit, take up flanking positions and drop that shield." - Iron Man Prime orders, he himself standing back and firing at it as well, hoping he can break it down. They're so close to that crystal he can taste it, there's no way he's failing Superman now. Superman lets out a grunt as he strikes the energy shield, landing just outside of it and firing the heat vision from his helmet at it experimentally. Frowning behind the faceplate, he lets it slide away so he might make eye contact with DeSaad. "Give me the crystal and show us out of here and we'll forget we saw you," he warns as the Alpha Unit arrive, "You can't possibly think you've got a chance here. Not if your first move is to threaten us with Darkseid." DeSaad focuses on his Mother Box, keeping the shield up. It shudders and warbles, but the combined assault of so many of the blasted machines causes it to shatter. He stumbles, hugging the crystal to his chest. "I..." He looks to actually be tempted by the offer, before throwing it to the ground with a clatter. "Fine...!!" Almost pouty. There's no way he can defeat this many Iron Men with his Mother Box, not without risking damaging the crystal or himself. Plus, being a coward makes the decision easier. "He'll still atomize you all...!!" "Not ALL of us." the Iron Man says, and this time doesn't go for fancy movies, since that didn't work out so well for him last time. He just closes the distance between himself and DeSaad in a few quick steps and launches a right hook at the Elite's jaw. Whether or not it knocks him out is irrelevant. If it connects, it gives Tony enough time to pick up the crystal. He holds it in his hand and looks at it for a moment before looking over at Superman. Halfway there. Now to just do the other half. Superman immediately reaches to pick up the crystal, turning it over in his hands as he looks at DeSaad. He offers a half-smile, silently grateful that playing on DeSaad's cowardly nature has actually paid off. "He'll try," the Man of Steel answers. The suit hisses and opens, allowing Superman to step out of it. Beneath all the machinery and circuitry he has come dressed for business. The blue and red of his usual outfit visible. All that's missing is the cape that hangs from his now-stationary armored suit's shoulders. He holds the crystal in his bare hands, turning it over critically as he tries to figure out just how to use it. DeSaad widens his eyes when Tony comes at him, bringing up the Mother Box once more. Then a fist finds his face, knocking him into the air with a single spin. He thumps face-down on the edge of the open area, the Mother Box bouncing before falling down within the fires. Oops. That's probably going to get him in trouble, too; the real ones are very expensive. The crystal shimmers, before Tony plucks it up. It's surprisingly heavily, and filled with not only solar power, but genetic information and markers. Yet the moment that Superman touches the crystal, there's a great flash of energy. He feels some vitality. A sensation of what he lost, hidden just beyond his hand, like grasping for a shadow. Luckily, Batman has the technology to-- "GENOCIDE MODE ACTIVE." Suddenly there's a great roar, as a white ball of light manifests at the door and billows open. On the other side, atop a battered and ruined building, is a furious Darkseid. Yet before he steps through, a number of pieces of metal twist up as if with a life of their own, momentarily binding him as he glances behind...!! Within the vault's ceiling, there's a hiss as a turret descends, double barreled cannons twisting towards those present. It begins to unleash autocannon-like barrages of plasma balls, each sufficient to dent and send an Iron Man flying with significant force; raking up towards Clark, when he stands almost naked!! He has to be outside the suit to use Batman's device, but that is looking pretty suicidal by the second now... Tony goes flying, dropping the crystal at Superman's feet as he grazes the top of Kal's head. He finds the wall quick enough and groans, sliding down it. Immediately, two members of the Alpha Unit fly up and take flanking positions on the double barreled cannon, firing repulsors at it. Iron Man groans a little, his armor damaged somewhat but still functional. He shakes his head to clear out the fogginess. Superman glances between the crystal and the device Batman gave him. He moves to activate it when the turret suddenly emerges from the ceiling. Not about to let himself be killed after all the work his fellow heroes have put in, he quickly steps back into the suit of armor and lets it seal around him. Still he scoops up the crystal in his hand, turning his shoulder to bear the brunt of the blast aimed at him. The crack of the autocannon is enough to send Superman staggering, but not to risk the hold on his crystal. Through the opened portal, Darkseid roars with energy, dissipating the metal before he fully steps through into the room. Booted feet stamp down upon, as he casts his gaze around, momentarily upon the unconscious DeSaad. The Alpha Squad's strikes impact the cannon, but the palm blasters are simply not high enough penetration. They ricochet off, as it shifts to chase after one, continuing that ceaseless barrage of energy balls. But now it's apparent how poor of a state Darkseid is in. One eye is actually missing, flanked by a broken area of granite. His suit of armored mesh is in tatters, barely upon one shoulder and bunched about his waist. A large amount of his iron flesh is blackened, cracked, and seeping out curls of dark red energy and blood, as if the very Omega Force was beginning to leave him. "Such tenacity..." he states, before shooting towards Superman in a heartbeat. He looms above, an eclipse of brutality only lit by that single angry eye. A huge hand flashes, trying to snatch him by the wrist that holds the crystal. "You almost succeeded, too. Impressive. Was this whole stunt, those fallen heroes, all for this gambit I see before me...?" Tony is ignored at the moment. But he can tell, even battered and damaged as he is, Darkseid's beyond the ability of every suit here, even combined. Hopeless...? Tony gets to his feet, he pauses next to Superman, "I'll hold him. You need to back online. I won't be able to do this for long." - giving his compatriot a nod, his faceplate retracts revealing Tony's face. "Maybe, maybe not." Stark says, sauntering towards Darkseid, placing himself firmly between the God and Superman. "You'll /never/ get it out of me, but you gotta admit," he says, grinning cockily at him, "it's one hell of a bonus." - Tony is doing one of the things he does best: matching the arrogance of a god with his own. Buying Superman as much time as he can in the process. Superman grasps the crystal close to his chest, lifting an ironclad foot to kick at Darkseid as he is grabbed by the rampaging tyrant. He struggles against the God of Evil's strength, teeth gritting - the faceplate of his suit still open. "You should ... just give up now ... Darkseid." "Give up? Give /up/? I have already *WON.*" The kick does nothing but potentially dent the toe of Tony's suit, depending on the force that Superman attempts. His free hand grasps the crystal, before yanking it away. His own brutal kick sends the Man of Literal Steel flying backwards to the doors. But it's weak; far too weak. Intentionally doing no damage to the man. And then Tony is standing before him, his own shield plate up. "What is this?" he asks, with genuine curiosity. Darkseid holds the glowing crystal within his hand, barely an inch from Tony's face. "What can you do, mortal? You have less than Kal-El. Simply an iron shell, and empty arrogance. I am a God. This crystal... is as far out of your reach as the heavens your kind worships." The autocannon continues firing at the Alpha Team, distracted at least from attacking either of the other two, who are likely in a rather more precarious scenario, even if the blasts are doing no more now than prior... Tony Stark laughs squarely in Darkseid's face. Hubris. It's Tony's favorite flaw. "Don't forget, Darkseid." the Avenger and Justice Leaguer says squarely, looking into his one good eye, "You're *A* God. Not my first God. Not my last...and you wanna know something?" The faceplate appears once more, and the optics glow blue. "I'm STILL an atheist." - Iron Man takes two steps back, "Let's dance, you and I." he says, voice digitized. Though unharmed, Superman is still rattled within his suit. Being kicked across a room inside a tin can will do that to you. He climbs to his feet slowly, trying to stop his head from swimming. Darkseid slowly smiles, a creak heard within his stony face. Sirens are heard far on the surface. A muffled voice saying that all organic matter will be disintegrated soon, but apparently now in slow motion. Presumably, this vault is considered 'safe'. "Atheism simply means you deny in a higher power. One that controls your destiny and your world. But that is where you are wrong. For a man of science... can you not see what is before you?" The crystal is held at his side, and he beckons at Tony. "Come, then. Give me your show of defiance. I will crush it beneath my heel, and be done with you both. I will make sure this crystal is banished to the farthest dimension, and strip Earth of every last hope Superman could ever have of regaining his former glory... You will not even be about to /touch/ it." The autocannon suddenly stops, blinking a few times and retracting back into the ceiling. Apparently, the God of Evil does not wish it to interfere. Stark circles with Darkseid, "All I see is a broken metal body, something that's not whole...and while I'm at it, let me remind you of something. You can strip Superman of his powers, you can throw that crystal to whatever god forsaken corner of the universe you want, but you can't strip him of who he is. You can't make him any less of a super man than he's already become, and you can't stop ALL of us. You come back to Earth, Darkseid, and I will personally guarantee what you receive will make the injuries you got today seem light." Tony raises both palms to the God, and they glow with energy. "I will kill you." Iron Man fires. Superman finally rises to his feet just in time to hear Stark's monologue. He holds back for the moment, not following his first instinct to throw himself at Darkseid. After all, he wouldn't want to get himself between Iron Man and whatever weapon he's brought to bear against the God of Evil. This must be it. The grandiose, master plan of Iron Man. Energy beams glow to life, and then fire straight towards Darkseid. They strike him in the chest with a great CRACK, but he only skids back an inch. Smoke billows up from his wounded chest, ending in a grin. "Ah. So you were simply delaying the inevitable, after all. So be it. Superman, I shall leave alive. But you... I have no need to. I will return to Earth, mortal. Again and again, as long as I live. Neither you nor any other has the power to stop me...!" His good eye begins to glow bright crimson, seething with the Omega Force. It seems to mildly stress his body with a wince of pain, stance shifting as more of that crimson fire pours from the cracks and damage on his hulking frame. A mild drop in alertness, forcing his concentration all the more on the preparation to fire the beam -- one that will be unavoidable and irrevocable, capable of hitting Tony no matter where he might hope to flee in these confines! Tony launches himself, calling out, "SUPERMAN! HEADS UP!" to get the Kryptonians attention. He's been waiting for this moment ever since Darkseid showed up and robbed the Man Of Steel of his powers. When he made the public claim that "We're coming.' - he was right. They DID come. They might not have known for what purpose or to what end, but they came. Together they got this far, and now they need to finish what they came to do. In retrospect, no one knows exactly who gave Tony the intelligence. No one ever steps forward. No one knows how he got his hands on it. Again, no one steps forward to take responsibility. In this, the glory will always be Tony's and Tony's alone. Iron Man is gone from Darkseid's sight and shouts, with fire in his voice, "ALPHA UNIT - EXECUTION PROTOCOL!" - wherever they are they match elevation and hover, stock still, in a delta formation. Iron Man works quickly, collecting parts from each one: It only takes seconds. It needed to be that fast to do it. The last and most critical component is one Tony pulls from the hip compartment in his own honor. A transparent cylinder glowing with energy. If Darkseid doesn't know what it is, he'll soon discover that Tony did in fact come far more prepared than the God could ever have given him credit for. "BREAK!" Tony shouts, and the delta formation of the Iron Men splits-- --and there here is, holding something that looks like an over-sized gun. Tony racks the slide underneath, and it begins to hum. He lowers it, "I don't have the power to stop you? You might be Darkseid, God of Whatever..but I'm Tony Stark, and I'm the Lord of War." "I *ALWAYS* have the power." With that, Tony fires the weapon, and two beams issue forth from the weapon hitting Darkseid square in the chest with a twin burst of Raidon.' Superman doesn't need to be told twice. He kicks off the jets on his boots, launching himself towards Darkseid even as Iron Man closes in with his ace in the hole. But he throws in no attack of his own, instead he flings the suit and himself at the God of Evil's back. He can't hope for his strength to be enough to hold him for very long but it may be enough to keep him in the path of Stark's ultimate weapon. "Are we still playing a game? Did you create some fanciful weapon, hoping it would harm me?" Darkseid's eye continues to glow. Tony is fast, but not fast enough. He could have fired it at any moment, and put an end to this child's game. But for a man whom has lived hundreds of thousands of years, moments like this are rare. To have a grand battle. And to steal the hope of victory at the last moment. Such is why he finds Earth so... addicting. In an eternity of conquest, only New Genesis withstood his power. And here, on a peculiar planet, is another force. Not individually. Not even as a team. But some bizarre, alien collective... a stewing pot, capable of defying him. One cannot blame him for that fatal underestimation. However, once Tony finishes placing the gun together and the hiss of Radion becomes active from the shields, the God of Evil goes tense. "WHAT?! HOW DID--" No. There's no time for that. An Omega Beam fires straight towards Tony, as the weapon does as well. Yet then Superman hits him unprepared from behind; a delay. A stagger in the beam. Tony hits first. Darkseid is sent hurtling backwards like a ragdoll, Omega Beams detouring and striking instead into the side of the vault. A huge chunk is gouged out, but not penetrating all the way through. A smear of dark blood follows as the titanic God impacts the pedestal, coughing heavily. Bewilderment. This kind of pain... has Darkseid ever felt it? He presses a hand to his chest, and it comes away dark. Crimson energy is pouring out of him now, good eye beginning to fade as he chokes on blood. "What...?" is all he manages, disoriented and confused. A cavernous hole is upon his chest, flanked by glowing radion and slowly spreading as it crumbles around him. "I'm... Impossible..." A shaky hand shifts along the ground, trying to focus his blurry vision on Tony as best he can. Tony lands, but doesn't advance towards him. "Yeah. Radion. I know - and now you know I know." The faceplate opens and reveals Tony Starks face. That cocksure smirk he had is gone. His face his grim. "I want you to look into my eyes and remember this moment. I could end you. You know it, and I know it." Tony doesn't lower the weapon but he doesn't fire it again, either. "But I won't. Because Superman was right. When the time came, I knew the difference. I'm better than you.." Tony inclines his head towards Superman, "Because I'm just like him." "Use that crystal, Superman, and let's get the hell outta here." If one were to look at Superman's face in all the chaos, the most obvious emotion would be that of relief. Relief that, given a weapon that could kill a god, Stark chose not to use it for that. He wasn't sure his words had really reached him at Stark Tower but now it's clear that, in the most important way, they did. He wastes no more time, letting his grip on Darkseid go and falling back only to step completely out of his suit as it opens up for him. He reaches to grab the crystal with his bare hands, at the same time activating the device entrusted to him by Batman. He closes his eyes a moment, offering a silent prayer that - after all this effort - the device will work. "..." Darkseid looks braced and expectant, only to blink when nothing more comes. His frame continues to sizzle and hiss; the damage he has may already be terminal, and a being with a less durable physiology would have certainly perished. And when Tony denies killing him, surprise. True, genuine surprise. "What... what is this? Hah... hahahaha!! In a thousand thousand years... to see... such a display to a downed opponent on my own world. But..." Suddenly Darkseid's eyes flares, and a burst of Omega Beam zips out. It is minute, but no less fast and accurate; the intent to strike Tony's Radion weapon and destroy it in a messy but harmless explosion. "There is no... room for mercy... on Apokolips...!" His hand slips beneath his sash with a wince. A spiteful zap of Tony's gun is probably not a very good comeback, in the long run. That blast might have failed to even penetrate Tony's suit, were it to hit clean. Slowly, the crystal begins to glow brighter and brighter as Batman's device activates. It's not a quick process. Bit by bit, energy begins to tingle within the Man of Steel's fingers. The mass of the orb decreasing, under the steady hum of the technology. Suddenly there's a great CRASH of energy from above, as all of the planet outside is bathed in disintegrational energy. The Genocide Protocol is in full effect now, a 24 hour bathing of the exterior of all organic life not within certain rooms. The vault, of course, is one such safe haven. Tony nods, and smiles at Superman. He watches him grab the crystal and activate the device and inwardly sighs in relief. Victory. All of this, this whole gambit? Was indeed for this moment. Not only to restore Superman's powers, but to deny Darkseid of something he so desperately wanted. The beam strikes small, but fast. It hits the weapon, and no sooner does it, does it first go the color of stone..then ash..and begin to crumble in a similar fashion. Tony lets go of it, and it falls before him, in a pile at his feet. Tony hears the crash and looks up. Then back to Darkseid, "As arrogant as you are, we didn't come for you." he motions towards the Man of Steel holding the crystal in his hands as he activates it. "We came for that. And we succeeded." Discomfort is not something Superman is used to. Until a few weeks ago it was something he only distantly remembered experiencing as a child. Things like 'too hot' and 'too gold' were, like 'tired' and 'sore' things that he just did not feel. It is therefore not much of a surprise that the discomfort he feels as his being is suddenly suffused with the stolen energy is unpleasant to him. He doesn't move to escape or put distance between himself and Darkseid, instead he reaches out to use the stationary suit of armor to steady himself. He yanks the cape from its back, reattaching it at his shoulders even as he staggers back. The crystal refuses to leave his hand, clasped tightly both by his own will and a power of its own. The crystal begins to roar with greater power. With it comes an overbearing feeling. A rush, that is likely to overcome Clark. It's painful; beyond painful, having entropic energies destroy and rebuild every cell in your body. At the moment, Clark is still no stronger than any human. Less so, outside the suit. The mass of the crystal is down to almost half... it will be a bit of time before it finishes, still. And likely until then, he will remain mundane. "Yes. ...You got the crystal from me. ...but you made a mistake... I never would." Darkseid's hand comes out with his Mother Box. Suddenly it hums, and flashes a deep blue. The energy roars over Darkseid, making him shine brightly. Broken stone mends together, the Radion purged from his wounds. He reconstitutes in only a matter of moments; shattered flesh knitting back together into the twisted muscle of norm. Even his armor whirls back across him, coming together as one. Last, his broken eye slowly opens, and the dull fire ignites with a great fury. The Mother Box whirrs heavily as the rush of energy stops, nearly exhausted. But Darkseid pushes to his feet, revitalized. Omega Energy rushes back into him; but having lost so much, his remade form is not nearly at full strength just yet. "Behold... the results of your misguided morality." And then the God of Evil kicks forward, rushing towards Clark, fist reared back...!! Iron Man doesn't have time to bring the faceplate back. He simply flies forward, "SUPERMAN! NO!" he roars, and pushes the weakened Last Son of Krypton out of the way. He manages to do so, but in the process, he takes a full strength punch from the God of Evil. It strikes Tony in his side. There is good news and bad news with this: The good news: The suit that Tony himself is wearing is painted to look like another member of the Iron Legion, the better to make him one of just another number should the need to blend in become crucial. The suit itself however, is much stronger than anything he's ever built: The gold titanium alloy has been double treated: Once alongside Brynn, Earthbound Eternal and Smithy. Her alternations made the alloy as strong as the strongest steel on earth. Over this, Tony made one addition himself - notes left by his father directed him to a very small amount of Vibranium, which Tony converted into liquid form and coated the suit with before painting. These two things are why Tony isn't dead right now. However, the punch critically injured him. The blow crunched the metal into his side. Organs are damaged, lower ribs are broken like puzzle pieces. He might live, but he will need medical attention. Soon. "Tony, wait -- !" Superman, though wincing through the unbearable pain of being rewritten on a genetic level, manages to see Iron Man diving to save him. He even holds out a hand, fingers splayed, to warn him off. But it's too little and too late. A jagged bolt of pain shoots through him, soliciting a cry of pain from the Man of Steel. His cape pools on the floor about him, head bowed and his fists clenched white-knuckle tight. Sweat beads on his forehead, his eyes glowing red as new energy courses through him. His very being broken down and remade cell by cell. " ... pay ... for that ... Darkseid ... " It strikes Tony in his side. There is good news and bad news with this: The good news: The suit that Tony himself is wearing is painted to look like another member of the Iron Legion, the better to make him one of just another number should the need to blend in become crucial. The suit itself however, is much stronger than anything he's ever built: The gold titanium alloy has been double treated: Once alongside Brynn, Earthbound Asgardian and Smithy. Her alternations made the alloy as strong as the strongest steel on earth. Over this, Tony made one addition himself - notes left by his father directed him to a very small amount of Vibranium, which Tony converted into liquid form and coated the suit with before painting. These two things are why Tony isn't dead right now. However, the punch critically injured him. The blow crunched the metal into his side. Organs are damaged, lower ribs are broken like puzzle pieces. He might live, but he will need medical attention. Soon. Darkseid glances over to Tony, laying broken against the wall in his armor. A small smile. "See...? Your greatest marvel cannot stand against the God you deny." It was not truly his strongest blow. No, with the Omega Force still rushing into him, it was... perhaps enough to gouge out a hundred meter crater in a mountain. Laughable in the grand scheme of things. He moves towards Superman once more, eyes starting to glow bright. "A shame. You were close. But I shall strip you of your powers now, before this finishes. And you will be nothing again... with all to show for this invasion the blood on the hands of those who followed your banner into oblivion!!" This time, the faceplate engages and comes online. There is a red glow against Tony's face as the damage list is severe. Most of the weapons systems are offline. He's got nothing available to him. Except brute force. There are no sarcastic remarks, nothing snide to say. There's not enough time. There is only this moment, and this final push. Tony calls out to JARVIS - "Escape Hatch, JARVIS - NOW!" Impossibly, and maybe to Darkseid's surprise, a wormhole opens within the vault. Then, with power and strength beginning to fade, Tony calls it all together for a list ditch effort: He flies forward, and doing now what he failed to do before, executes a picture perfect Superman style punch into Darkseid's face. There is a harmonic hum as the vibranium covered, Asgardian treated gauntlet connects against the God's cheekbone and with a sound like a scream, the gauntlet shatters in an explosion of shrapnel, leaving Tony's arm exposed from hand to elbow. Within the helmet, Tony's breathing has becomed labored. "JARVIS - prepare the executor package and call Pepper for me."' "Stark! God damn it - ARGH!" Superman lets out a shout of pain and an uncharacteristic curse. He tried pleading with Iron Man to stop throwing himself against the brick wall that is Darkseid and it didn't work. What part of him made him think orders would have any more impact on the guy who is used to giving commands and not receiving them. It's all he can do to keep himself from curling into a ball from the pain, his strength still lost to him. Outside of his suit all he's capable of doing right now is watching the fight. The glow of the energy pulsating from the crystals runs through his veins, illuminating the Man of Steel. Darkseid had truly dismissed Tony from his mind as broken and powerless. He is anything but. The rush forward catches him off guard, and a glance shows him instantly the raw damage of the suit he wears. "Pathetic." It's not even worth evad--Wait. Again with this? The sudden surge of power is unleashed, overdriving every system Tony has. The blow hits Darkseid in the face, and a great echo like a firecracker roars through. He's sent flying backwards, striking the wall of the vault and lightly denting it. Falling forward, he catches himself at the last moment, reaching up to rub a smear of blood from his face. The last of the energy within the crystal is finally flowing within Clark... it is able to be cupped within both his hands now. But it's not there yet. Not there...!! In a whirl, Darkseid hurtles in the air. He lands directly in front of Tony. The blow did more than dent his chin. It struck his pride, and that tears him away from what should be a greater priority... stopping Superman's ascension anew. "You are a fool." A hand rushes out to grasp the Iron Man's head, and a gentle squeeze crushes it inwards, causing cracks to erupt across the visor. And then he twists to hurtle him down into the ground with a great CRACK that wafts air in all directions. "You dared to challenge me...?! Dared to defy me?!" A booted foot moves to stomp upon Tony's armored arm, and drive it into the floor hard enough to shatter those impeccable defenses. "Then so be it. Behold, Superman. Because you taught this man to value life... it shall be taken away from him!!" Eyes glow crimson, and then there's a great flash. It strikes Tony in the center of his chest. It would be a strange feeling as the energy spreads over throughout his suit, saturating it head to toe. It puts up a token resistance, before beginning to vaporize. The Omega Beam is focused and powered through, wafting away the armor like dust to reveal Tony's bare chest. And then the entirety of the powered shell erupts away, seeming to float weightless upwards and falling to dust. Tony left with nothing. No armor. No clothing. Naught but what he was born with, a human stripped bare. And then Darkseid slowly smiles, as a final blast strikes down. Tony would feel weightless. Distant. And then, simply... disintegrate. Like sand caught in the wind, every organic cell upon him is erased from existance. Only his reactor survives, clattering to the ground and rolling away, still pulsing with light. His eyes still glow, as Darkseid turns to look at Superman, the warbling portal behind him beginning to close. "He saved you shouting Superman... the ideal. The icon. The hero. And now... he is dust...!!" Of course, Superman has finished absorbing the crystal. And the sunlight shining through the wormhole over Metropolis would be like sweet nectar... Tony feels the hand on his head, the helmet concaving a little and the hud disappears as the faceplate falls away, deformed from the crush. He looks down at Superman with his eyes, he has just enough time to shout, "Clark..go..NOW!" Then the Omega Beam hits the armor dead center in the chest. The energy seems to spread out from the arc reactor, and in seconds the armor itself is gone, leaving just Tony left. No armor, nothing to protect him. He starts to take on the color of stone, then ash, as he begins to literally turn to dust - drifting to the ground soundlessly. It spreads slowly, but it feels distant to Tony as he begins to simply become nothing.. It's true what they say - your life DOES flash before you, before you die. A montage of images from childhood. His father. His mother. Their funeral. Stark Indstries. The Explosion. The Mark One..and so on. The Avengers. The JLA. His friends. His loves. Pepper is the last thing he thinks of, but his last words are a not for her. They simply are "You made the right choice, Etta.." He falls silent. The rest of his body takes on the stone color-then-ash, reaches upwards, the last of him falling away. The arc reactor, somehow unaffected by the Omega Beam, falls to the ground and lands with a puff in the pilow of dust. Tony Stark is dead. Superman's eyes widen as he watches. The crystal diminishes in his hand, smaller and smaller as it whittles itself away to almost nothing. Almost. "DARKSEID! STOP!" He shouts. He screams. It does nothing. It rarely does. But with his power not yet returned to him and his body wracked with unfathomable pain there is little else he can do. He stares, his eyes locking with Stark's in those last moments. The crystal vanishes in his hands. His powers restored. But without the fuel he is far from his strongest. His fist clenches around the arc reactor on the ground, Superman rising slowly to his feet with the only remaining part of Tony Stark taking the place of the crystal in his hands. He slowly lifts his eyes to look at Darkseid. Eyes blazing red. Face oddly expressionless. Darkseid turns towards Superman, looking him over. There's still a look of confidence in him, Mother Box tucked back within his sash. "Is that the expression of someone who sees the way this world works? I have lived for far longer than Earth's humans. I have lived far longer than the people of your home planet. Do you think my power, my ideals, are truly wrong? The world is a great contrast. Indeed, every positive has a negative, and every negative has a positive. Eternal, equal balance, until the end of existance..." But then his grin widens, arms behind his back. "But was the balance worth it this time... Superman?" For the first time, he uses that word to call the Man of Steel, instead of Kal-El. "I didn't ask these people to fight for me," Superman says quietly, shaking his head slightly, "This? All this? Tony Stark's idea." He lifts the arc reactor up, as if to show it to Darkseid. "This? He had every chance to run from you and he didn't. You called him pathetic but there is more to him than you ever thought. You dismissed him in a second and he could have killed you. That's hope. That's what we do. You can't crush it. You can't stamp it out. You can't fight it and you can't make it disappear." He looks at the reactor in his hand, a bittersweet half-smile on his face. "Not entirely." Tucking the device away into his belt, Superman puts his fist in his hand and the audible cracking of knuckles reverberates through the chamber. The sunlight pouring through the wormhole fills his cells. Nourishes him. Powers him. "And now, Darkseid, I'm going to make you suffer." The Man of Steel moves like a shot. Faster than a speeding bullet. He at once becomes a blur of red, blue and yellow closing the distance between himself and the God of Evil in an instant. Though not at his full strength he has regained some of it, enough to try and tackle Darkseid around the midsection and through the portal back to Earth. "You didn't ask them to. But you let them." is all Darkseid offers, still smiling. "Your powers are feeble. You cannot defeat me at your peak. What do you hope to do? I have shown you what arrogance causes in my world. Tony Stark ended up being nothing but your martyr." At the latter, there's a smile. "Yes. He would have won. If you did not corrupt him. I saw in that moment Tony Stark's fangs. But you had broken them off. Turned them to nubs. And that... is why his plan ended in such disaster." Darkseid is struck in the midsection, skidding backwards slightly with arms still crossed behind. Yet he isn't hefted off his feet; the Omega Force returns infinitely faster than those sun-powered cells. He laughs, moving to catch the Man of Steel by the cape. "This will be a fitting end. I will break you before your beloved planet, for all to see. Strip you of your powers anew. And show that all your friend's passion brought you... was his death!!" Twisting, Darkseid moves to hurtle Superman through the portal towards a distant skyscraper, before leaping into it himself just as it crashes shut...!! Category:Log